


Klaus Returns

by redhatter54



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Kid Fic, Klaus is coming home, Pre-Canon, Skifander is on Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhatter54/pseuds/redhatter54
Summary: Klaus and his thoughts, as he comes back from his time in Skifander





	Klaus Returns

Reentry was hard. The ship's’ systems weren’t meant to handle Earth atmospheric conditions, and multiple warning systems were flashing and ringing. The only thing that kept him from going into a full spark fugue and redesigning parts of the ship was the fact that he needed to comfort little Gilgamesh. In retrospect, that was likely for the best, as attempting to rebuild a ship in the middle of a difficult flight was rarely wise.

Gilgamesh was now crying, having been woken by the lights and sound. It had taken him a good while to get the tyke to sleep after their hasty takeoff from Skifander- he had woken, cranky and unhappy with the sudden inertia and made sick by the subsequent weightlessness. Klaus flicked several switches to override the alarms, and unbuckled his security belt to move to the back seats. He fastened himself in the new seat, and reached into the carrier case, pulling out his son to bring him close to his chest.

“Shh, easy my little Gamesh, I’m right here,” He softly murmured in Romanian as he rocked the toddler back and forth. The boy would need to learn to speak that now. He felt a pang in his chest at not getting to teach him Skiff, like his mother or his sister. “We’ll be on the ground soon, and home and safe.”

Gilgamesh broke off his wailing in a series of hiccups, and settled against Klaus’ chest, sniffling against his shirt. “There you go,” Klaus continued. “And once we’re on the ground, we can go see Grandmother and Grandfather. They’re going to love you just as much as I do, my little Gamesh. And we’ll stay at Castle Wulfenbach, and we’ll be safe, and noone will ever hurt you.” Klaus ignored the way his voice broke as he pointedly avoided thinking about the threats to Gilgamesh’s life back in Skifander, and focused on the way his tiny hand bunched up the fabric of his shirt. Around them, the ship shifted as the secondary boosters he’d rigged during the flight activated, slowing their descent. Nothing to do but wait for now, and he held his son tighter as they neared the ground.

 

Landing went smoothly. Klaus couldn’t help but laugh at that. He finally managed a perfect landing, and Bill and Barry weren’t around to see it. They’d never believe it when he told them. Still, that was something to look forward to- he’d get to see his friends once more. Had it really only been 6 years? It felt longer. Perhaps it was fatherhood? He idly wondered if Bill and Lucrezia ended up having kids. Probably so, if they ended up living in the castle. Perhaps they’d be Gilgamesh’s age? That would be nice. The toddler shifted against his chest, and pulled him out of his thoughts. Time to see where we landed. He pried away his son's hand from his shirt, and put him back into the carrier before shifting to the front seats to get a better view.

From where he sat, he could see several things; One, the ship was going to be absolutely useless going forwards. The stress of landing in Earth atmosphere had fried much of the control mechanisms, and the Skiff hover engine readouts were all showing no motive energy. And he had no idea how they functioned, even after studying them back on Skifander. It was like his Spark just couldn’t process them- and wasn’t that fascinating? Some form of mechanics that couldn’t be intuited automatically by Sparks? But then again, Skifander didn’t have Sparks, so perhaps it was something particular to himself. What he really needed was more data- the control console sparked painfully against his hand, and he broke out of his fugue and focused on the world outside. He recognized this area. It was Wulfenbach lands, only a half days walk from Castle Wulfenbach itself. Perfect. They could make that easily, and he wouldn’t need to deal with any irksome negotiations of safe passage or have to call on Barry and Bill for help. As happy as he’d be to see them, they’d never let him live it down if they had to come rescue him as his first thing back. 

 

An hour later, Gilgamesh was changed, fed, and put into a back-mounted carrying holster, and Klaus was on the road. The weather was clear and beautiful, he had his sword and a small death ray he cobbled together from parts of the ship, he’d get to see his family and friends soon, and his son was safe.

Today was finally looking up for Klaus Wulfenbach.

**Author's Note:**

> I have some more thoughts and scenes I'd like to add to this, so I may add some more chapters later


End file.
